The killer
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark's brother, Marcus, was killed. Mark move to Houston to find out who murdered him. Mark finds some clues and follows them but are they true. As Mark tries to find the killer…he falls in love. (Taker/John)
1. Chapter 1

**Mark's brother, Marcus, was killed. Mark move to Houston to find out who murdered him. Mark finds some clues and follows them but are they true. As Mark tries to find the killer…he falls in love.**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

It was the beginning of the day. Marcus was walking down the street; heading towards a house. He had a huge plan for the love of his life.

"Can't wait to show him" he said as he keeps on walking. He stood by the door and knocked a few times. Waiting for an answer he hears some noises. It sounded like a man. Marcus doesn't know if he should come in or wait.

"I'm coming…" he heard. "Go…now…before he sees you"

Marcus stared at the door with wonder. Marcus turns around and sees John walking up to his car.

"Hey John…?" said Marcus

"Hey…" he said with a smile but then frowned.

"Is your friend there…" asked Marcus

"Yes…" said John "I thought you were with him"

"No…I just came…"

"Oh no…" said John "You should go in…I heard some noises of you know…and I thought it was you…"

"No…" said Marcus "Are you saying your friend is cheating on me…?"

"I'm sorry…" said John "I think he is…because he is with another man"

Marcus busted through the door and finds them. The man was getting his clothes while his lover was getting dressed.

"What is this?" asked Marcus

"Marcus…now relax it was nothing…" said his lover

"Seth…" yelled Marcus "You and him with no clothes must mean something"

"I'm sorry…" said Seth

"I thought you said ya'll break up" asked the man.

"What…why would you tell him that?" asked Marcus

"Look…it's just…" said Seth "I don't know…"

"You are one lying ass cheating bastard" yelled Marcus "It's okay stranger we are breaking up now!'

Seth ran to him. "Wait…?"

"I'm sorry…you can kiss me goodbye and I'll be out of your sight…" said Marcus "My brother was right…you are a gold digger"

"No wait…"

Marcus walked past him. Seth ran to him and held him.

"Don't go…"

"I'm leaving you" said Marcus as he started walking. A gun shot was heard. Marcus fell down hurting. Seth looks behind him to see the man holding a gun.

"What…why…?" asked Seth "Why would you do that…Drew"

"So he can leave us alone…" said Drew

"But…"

Marcus moves a little. Seth gets the gun and shoots him.

"He's dead…" whispered Seth

"What now?"

"We need to hide him or get rid of him"

"Okay…let's do it"

Seth and Drew loaded him in the back of the truck. They drove until they found a river. They got out. As Seth was walking he found a necklace. Seth picked u the necklace that had a J.

"What's that for?"

"In case someone does find him" he said "People will think that it was someone that starts with a J"

Drew smiled "Smart…"

"Yes…and its John's…maybe they will go to him"

They both laughed and dumped the body into the river.

"No one will find him here" said Drew

"Not one word about this"

"Indeed"

Seth and Drew drove home; hoping no one will find out.

* * *

...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

Two weeks had pass since I heard of my brother. I live in Austin as my brother lives in Houston. I called him a lot; and he wouldn't answer.

I filed a police report. I had waited until someone answers me. The phone rings.

"Is this Mark Calaway?" asked the man.

"I'm Steve Austin and I have some news for ya" said Steve

"What is it?" I asked

"We found your brother…"

"Oh …"

"But he is dead"

I gasped and stared with wide eyes.

"What…?" I whispered

"We found him in the river; the medics said that he was shot twice…one on the back and one on the head"

"Oh fuck" I yelled "What else…?"

"We found something in his pocket…" said Steve "It has a necklace with a J on it"

"Okay…"

"And on the other it has an address" said Steve

"Okay tell me…" I said

He gave me the address.

"Steve…let me find the killer" I said "I'll move in next to them and find out who the killer is"

"Okay…but you are risking your life here"

"I don't care…" I said as I hanged up.

I'm heading to Houston. My best friend lives there, Glen. Basically we are like brothers. I love him like a brother.

I dialed his number.

 **"** **Hello"**

"Hey Glen…Um…listen I got a favor to ask" I said

 **"** **Sure thing…"**

"I will like to know if I can stay with you for a while?" I asked

 **"** **Why…"**

"Because something had occurred…I can't tell you through the phone"

 **"** **Well…sure you can stay with me…"**

"Great…Thank you"

 **"** **Okay…"**

"I'll be there tonight and I'll explain everything to you when I get there"

 **"** **Sure thing…"**

I hanged up and packed up. I got a few clothes. I just grabbed everything. I locked my house and headed to my truck.

I loaded up and started heading to Houston. It was a 6 hour drive but not as far. It depends how you drive.

I got a few snacks for the road. I put on some music and tears went down. I just lost a brother. I blinked a few times and kept on driving.

"I will avenge you" I said

It was getting dark now. I see lots of traffic and I headed down to a place with houses. I parked into Glens' highway.

I stretched a little and headed to his house. I knocked a few times. It took a good ten seconds until Glen answers.

"Oh…Glad you made it safely"

"Thanks…"

Glen helped me with the cases and brought them to the guest room. We then sat in the living room. Glen didn't say anything because he knows I'm angry.

"Marcus was killed" I said

Glen gasped and stared with shock.

"What…?"

"Someone shot him"

"Oh my…I heard someone got murder here but I never thought it would be Marcus"

"It was him" I said

"Do you know who…?"

"I'm going to the station and picking up a necklace that they found" I said "Tomorrow"

"Why the necklace…?"

"Because it has a J on it" I said

"So you're saying some who starts with a J killed him?"

"Yes…"

"Well…maybe but it will take a long time"

"I'm ready for it"

* * *

...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

...

* * *

John and Randy were helping people. They own a gym together and they help them get better.

"Come on…don't give up" said John

"You got this" said Randy.

Once they are done they headed to the office.

"Hey Randy…have you seen my necklace…?" asked John "I've most of drop it somewhere"

"No…" he said "I thought you had it in your pocket"

"I did but I took it out to put it on but I never did"

"Since when did you last see it?"

"Maybe two weeks ago…" said John "I had sitting on a table and it was gone…I left but then came back to get it but it was gone"

"OH that's sucks…you're Grandpa gave you that necklace"

"I know…that's why I want to find it"

"Did you look all over the house?"

"Yes…I did"

"How about here?"

"Yes…everywhere"

"Well…don't stop looking for it"

"I know…" John laughed a little "Grandpa said if someone finds it for me…they are my true love"

"Wow…your grandpa with such fantasies"

"He believes them so I will too"

"Of course and I think I will believe them too"

"Well…I hope I find it" said John "Or my true love finds it"

Randy and John laughed as they got papers together. Randy looked on some while John looked at others.

"It was a good day today…" said Randy

"Yup…we see people improving each minute" John said

John found a newspaper and sees a murder scene.

"Randy…look at this…"

Randy came over and looked at the news.

"Isn't Marcus Seth's boyfriend…?" asked Randy

"Yes…"

"What the hell" said Randy "Does he know?"

"I don't know…I barely see him"

"You guys are neighbors right?"

"Yes…" said John "I guess he never came out of that house because of this"

"True…"

John shrugged along with Randy and got back to work. John signs a few papers; Randy stamps a few.

"I'm going out with Glen…"

John laughed out.

"Hey….stop"

"Sorry…I never thought you would be with him"

"Well…he is a nice guy…"

"Good for you…"

"You should go out with someone"

"Oh no…" John smiled

"Or are you waiting until your necklace is found to tell you who your true love is"

"No…" said John "I just…don't…I don't know no one is hot nor cute"

They both laughed out as they got their things together.

"Alright see you man…"

"See you Randy"

Randy went one way while John went the other. He drives to his house and gets everything he has. John walks to his house and he opens the door.

"AHHH who is there?" yelled someone

"It's me" said John. The door wouldn't open. "Grandpa it's me…John"

"How do I know you are John?" he said

John smiled a little "I'm your little Johnny boy"

"Oh…"

The door opens and he hugs me tight.

"Johnny boy" he said. John smiled as he hugged him back.

"Hey Grandpa…" said John

"Where have you been?" he asked

"I told you…I've been working" said John with a laugh.

"You always say that…"

"Because it's true…"

He growls and wheels himself to the living room. I went to the kitchen to see Adam standing drinking some water.

"Hey Adam…" John greeted

"Hey Cena…glad you are back"

"How was he?" John asked

"You know that same…" smiled Adam "He wanted chocolate but I never gave him some…so he pretended that he shot me down"

John laughed a little. "Thank you so much for taking care of him…"

"No problem…"

John pays Adam one hundred for the day.

"Tomorrow I'm off…" said John "So you can rest tomorrow"

"Okay then…see you later"

Adam left. He is a nurse; he takes care of John's grandpa. He is just sick; from his mind. He believes in everything; he forgets things; and ask so many questions; he acts like a kid but hey he is John's Grandpa.

"Something is making noises" yelled Grandpa

"Oh…it's the dog…" said John

"Take that thing outside…so it can go hunt"

John smiled and took out Rex. He is a Labrador. John got the dog for protection. John then notices Res wearing something blue.

"Grandpa…what did you do to Rex?" asked John

"Who's Rex…?"

"Never mind…" said John as he whipped out the face paint.

* * *

...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

It was the next day. I drove to the police office and found Steve. I shook hands with him. He shows me the photos. I gasp as I look at that horrible sighting of my brother.

"Oh god…" I whispered as I started tearing up. "Why…?"

"Oh Mark…if we only know who did this"

"I know you guys are trying your best"

"Here is the necklace" said Steve

I grabbed it from his hand. It was silver with a J. It was a pretty neat design though.

"You will go under cover and find out who killed him?" asked Steve

"Yes…" I said "I want to find the killer"

"Well…keeps us in track…"

I shook hands with Steve. I got up and placed the necklace in my pocket. I drove to a restaurant because I'm hungry.

Glen went out with Randy…whoever that is but hey he said he likes him. I'm all on my own. I have to the city a little better.

I drove up to a restaurant. It serves burgers so I'm like why not. I parked and headed inside. As I walked in I see two guys eating and laughing. Until one of them stared at me with wide eyes.

I just continued past them. I ignored them and went to sit down.

* * *

"Did you see him?" asked Seth

"Yes…That's odd…" said Drew

"He looks like Marcus…only bigger and stronger…"

"Do you know who he is?"

"No…so let's just stay calm and hope he is not related to Marcus"

* * *

I got the menu and ordered a burger with fries. I waited till my lunch and I just play on my phone.

I play with my phone until I heard some loud talking on the other side. I turned to see a man sitting in a wheelchair with a younger boy…I think.

"Where are we?" he asked

"At a restaurant Grandpa…" said John "We are going to eat"

I guess he is the grandpa and the other guy is the grandson.

"What are we eating?" the grandpa asked.

"I don't know…you are eating a small burger…"

"Small…I want a big one…I can finish the whole thing"

"Last time you didn't" said John

"When…?"

"Nothing…"

The waiter placed my food down and I gave her a thanks. I drank my mountain dew and started eating.

As I got my fries; I jumped as I see the same man over here. He was staring at me; like if he was focusing on me.

"Hello…?" I said

"Are you going to eat those…?" he asked

"Um…yes I am"

"Can I have them?"

"Umm…I was going to eat them…" I said again

"Grandpa…get over here"

The younger came over here.

"I was gone for a like a minute and you are taking people's fries…" said the boy as he shook his head.

"I'm hungry…"

I gave him a few fries.

"Thank you…"

The younger man wheeled him back and came back to me.

"I'm sorry…." He said "Here take my fries…"

"No…its fine…I'm good" I said

"Well…thank you…" he said. He walked back to his grandfather. I smiled at them.

The younger man laughed as the grandpa was telling him stories. I looked at my fries; almost all of it is gone but it's worth it.

I finish my fries and sat there waiting for my food to go down. I then heard some shuffling. I see people running back. I then see the younger boy being pin to the wall.

"Let me go guys…" he said

"Oh we are not letting you go" said the one pinning him.

"Let go of my boy!" yelled the grandpa.

The man just pushed him back. He then took some fries from them and ate them. That's it. I got up and tapped the guy.

He turns around with anger. I punched him across the face. He yelps and drops the younger man down.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that…" he yelled "I'm going to hurt you real bad…"

"I like to see you try"

The man ran to me and I picked him and slam him down. He yelps out and groans.

"That's right Hit Him Hard!" yelled the grandpa as he swings his fist. "Hit him in the face"

I picked him up and punch him. We kept on fighting. He pushes me back.

He swings his fist and hit me right in the eye. "Fuck…" I yelled.

I grab the man and threw him out the door.

"Now stay out!" I yelled. People cheer and clap for me. I just waved a hand as I walked to the younger man.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yes…thank you"

I felt a hand on my bicep.

"Whoa…you're a strong guy aren't you…?" asked the Grandpa. I laugh a little and nod.

"I do work out" I said with a smirk.

"Little boy…feel his bicep…" he said.

He blushes as he rubs his head.

"Um…no I'm good" A went behind his Grandpa and "Well…thank you so much…I don't know how to repay you"

"Oh don't mention it"

"Okay…We got to go…" said the man.

"Let me walk with you?" I asked

"Sure…that would be great"

* * *

...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

"You don't really have to walk with us" said the young man.

"I don't care…also you owe me" I smirk.

"You're right…" he laughed. The grandpa was looking around acting like he was fishing. The younger man then looks at me. "Are you new here?"

"Yes…I just moved in with a friend yesterday"

"Oh…nice" he said "Well hope you like it here"

"So far…it is a great city"

"Oh…I'm John…" he said "John Cena"

I smile "I'm Mark Calaway"

"Nice to meet you Mark" John laughs as he took out his hand. I shook it and nod.

"Oh and this is my grandpa…" said John "Jonathon Cena…but just call him Cena"

He didn't even pay attention but he will soon.

"May I ask you something?" I said

"Sure…"

"Who was that…the one that attack you?"

"Oh…it was my… umm ex…Brock" he said "He never leaves us alone no matter what"

"Oh…I'll make sure he does"

John smirks and shook his head. "I don't want to bother you…"

"Hey…no one has the right to hit someone or even steal from"

John smiles and gives a nod. "You're right…"

"So John…what do you do here?" I ask.

"Oh…Randy and I own a gym. We help or push people that need help"

"Oh sounds nice…"

"How about you Mark?"

"I just moved in…"

"Oh right sorry…" he laughed "Are you planning on something…"

"Yes...Glen owns a bar…I can probably work there" I said "OH Glen is my friend that I moved in with"

"Oh…What bar is it?" he asks.

"Demon…something…I forgot the name" I laugh.

John laughs with me. "I heard of it…the bar is a nice place and has some good music"

"Music…" I questioned

"Yup…like Karaoke and stuff"

"Well…I didn't know that"

"Yeah…Randy loves to sing but…he is not good well he is…but it has to be the right song"

I laugh with him. We turn a corner and kept on walking. We talk more about what is going on around here.

"Little boy…" said the Grandpa

"Yes Grandpa…are we home yet…?" he asked

"No not yet…We are walking around the park…"

"Around what now…?" he asks.

"The park…it's a nice day outside"

"True…" he smiles.

"Big guy…you are walking around too?"

"I am sir…" I answer.

"Alright Big guy…"

I smirk as John just blushes.

"Oh…Where are you from?"

"Austin…" I said

"Oh so…sort of close to here"

"Around a few hours"

"OH…what brings you here?" he asks. I had to think about it. I don't want to tell him the real reason.

"I wanted to get away…you know start a new life"

"Good…people say a good start helps a lot"

"Hope so…cause that's what I'm planning"

John and I laugh and his grandpa smiles at the both us. I check my watch it was three.

"Oh…got to go…I have to meet Glen" I said

"Okay…" John said. "Will…I see you again…?"

"Tomorrow…" I wink as I walk off.

"Where is big guy going?" asked Cena

"He has to work…." John said

"Go get him…"

"Why?"

"Because…you like him"

John blushes and shakes his head. "Umm…no…I don't…"

"Little boy…" his grandpa said with a raise eyebrow. "I know you do"

"He is…hot…but…"

"Ahh…whatever…" said the grandpa

John laughs and looks back.

* * *

I ran to my truck; got on; and drove to the bar. I made it, went inside. I didn't even check the name. Glen was cleaning the counter. I slowly walk up to him and sat down.

"Hey…there' he said

"Hey…Glen"

"I want to work here…if you have any positions…" I said

"Well…sure and you're hired…"

"That's it…"

"Well…yeah why not"

I shrug and went behind the counter to help Glen.

* * *

...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

It was closing time. We lock up; head to our trucks. We drove home and just sat in the living room.

"What did you do today…?" he asks.

"I went to eat and I met John Cena" I said

"Oh…he sounds nice" Glen smirks.

"He is…well is nice…" I smirk at him. Glen raises an eyebrow and laughs.

"I bet he is cute…"

"Yes he is" I laugh.

Glen laughs harder. "Well…I'm off to bed"

I wave him off as he went upstairs to go to bed. I stay in the same spot thinking about today. I felt my pocket and took out the necklace I still have.

His name was John Cena. I look again at the necklace and the J is still there.

"John…" I whisper as I stare at the necklace. "No it can't be him"

His name starts with a J. It can't be him that did it; but then I barely know him. I have to find out more about him.

I meet him tomorrow; maybe there we can know each other better. I walk up to my room; put on some sweats and went to bed. Another day tomorrow…I just hope I am getting closer to the killer.

* * *

John stretches as he wakes up. He was hearing a noise down stairs. John groans; walks down the stairs and on to the kitchen. His grandpa was trying to reach for a bowl.

"Grandpa…you should've waited for me" said John

"No…" he said "For what?"

"For this…" John gives him the bowl. His Grandpa says thanks and went to eat. He served himself some cereals along with John.

"I got to work today Grandpa…"

"Oh…so Adam…is coming to take care of me" he asks.

"Yes…"

"Oh…"

John smiles "It will be okay"

Adam knocks at the door; John answers it.

"Morning Adam…"

"Morning John"

"He is still eating his breakfast so…you can just sit next to him"

"Sure things…have fun at work"

John went out; heads for his car. John looks to his neighbor. Seth was pacing back and forth. He is acting a little weird. John had never seen him like this.

He shakes it off; heads to the gym. John opens it; goes in; went to his office to set up some papers.

People like to work out in the mornings; so he has to open up at six. John doesn't mind though. Randy comes in with his breakfast taco.

"Hey John"

"Hey…Randy" John smiles.

"Anyone here yet…?"

"Yup…a few people…"

"Of course…"

* * *

I got up; drove around town. I drove by the address that Steve gave me. As I slowly drove by I see one person outside. He was sitting down; he looks nervous.

Then next house was a man and John's grandpa sitting outside.

John lives in this address. Maybe it is him. I dove further and see a gym. I decide to work out for an hour.

I enter and smile as I see John helping a man. He was struggling to lift the bar but John wouldn't give up on him.

The man breathes out and he lifts it up. John claps and tells him good job. I walk in closer; John sees me. He smiles; his smile is so bright and cute.

"Hey…Mark" said John "What brings you here?"

"I thought I should come and work out" I shrug.

"Awesome…well be my guest and go lift"

I nod; went to work. I went to bench press; and did a few. As I was doing them John came up and held the bar.

"You need a spotter" he said

I smirk and continue. I have finish and I sat up. John comes up in front me.

"You did great…"

I laugh "Really…?"

"Oh yah…"

John smiles and looks down blushing.

"Can you spot me?" ask John

"Sure…"

John did his bench press. He did struggle when we added some weight but he manages to do it. We work out in other places and did a few exercises.

We took a water break.

"John…" I smile

"Yes…"

"You go out for dinner?" I ask.

John smiles and gives me those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sure…How about at seven…?" asked John

"Seven it is"

I walk off; and head to my truck. I smirk as I drove him and went on to get ready.

"Let do this" I said to myself as I got ready.

* * *

...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

John was walking when I spot him. I drove up to him; and he smiles. I roll down the window.

"You need a ride?" I ask.

"Of course" John laughs.

He gets on and we drove to a restaurant. We sat down; ordered out drinks. We sat there for a few seconds and we got our drinks.

John was looking at me; like if he was focusing on me. I gave him a smirk.

"Sorry…I was just thinking…" John said

"About…?"

"Oh…you might think it's funny or stupid…" said John

"No…come on let's hear it" I smirk.

John breathes in and out. "You remind of somebody…I mean you look just like him"

"Like who?"

"Like…umm…what was his name" John tries to think but he snaps his fingers. "Marcus…"

I gave him wide eyes. My world went crazy. I didn't say anything or move. All I did was concentrate on him. John knows who Marcus is.

"Mark…you okay?" he asks.

"I…umm…fine" I manage to say. Our food then comes. As we ate; I look at him. "How do you know Marcus…?"

"He was a friend…" said John "Do you know him?"

"Yes…" I said

"Oh…" said John "Were ya'll friends…."

I couldn't answer. I don't know if I should tell him.

"He…was a friend of mine…" I said

"You guys look so alike…" John said

I nod. I should tell him.

"I'm…his brother"

"Oh…" said John "Well no wonder"

"Yup…" I said "I haven't heard from him"

"Me neither…" said John

I stare at him. He looks like he is hiding something but what? I think he was the one; maybe Marcus was about to give him the necklace.

"Well…enough about him" I said

"True…Umm so what do you like to do" ask John.

"I like to just hand around…" I said "But I like to work with motorcycles"

"Awesome…" he said "I never rode one before but I heard it's pretty amazing"

"It's awesome…you feel so free when you drive one"

"Well…I will never know the feeling because I can't drive one"

"Well…I'll show you one day" I said "How about you?"

"I like to sing" said John "And work out at the gym"

"You like to sing?"

"Yes…" said John "I know it's weird but…I really like to sing"

"I don't think singing is weird"

"Really...?"

"I think it's a talent" I smirk. John blushes and went on to eating. "Since when did you start singing?"

"When I was little" John said "I just got a microphone and bam…I'm a good singer"

"That's good…"

John cell phone rings and he answers it.

"Yes…"

I went ahead and eat. John was talking and was nodding until he sighs. He hangs up and looks at me with sadness.

"My grandpa…" he starts "He is…umm…being funny and he doesn't want to get inside"

I smile at him. "Go ahead…"

"How about tomorrow?" he asks.

"Sure…I'll see you tomorrow"

John smiles and walks off. I finish eating my food and paid for it. I head towards the bar to get to work.

I walk in to see Glen talking with someone. I walk up and scare him. He jumps up and yelps as I just laugh.

"Really?" he said with anger.

"Yup…" I smirk.

I went up to the man he was talking to. He smiles as he gave me a wink.

"Oh…this is Randy"

"Hey there…" I said "I'm Mark…"

"Sup…good looking"

I smirk and went on to work. Later in night people started singing and dancing. I just watch them have some fun.

* * *

...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Mark P.O.V_**

I groan as the sun hits my eyes. I hate morning but I got up. I stretch and head to the restroom .I took a morning show and got dress for today.

I walk out and went to my truck. I'm going to eat some breakfast. I went to a little restaurant and got me some tacos. I look everywhere and I see people smiling and laughing.

I ate my tacos and finish my drink. As I got up; I see a man. He looks like he is hiding from me. I try to see but he won't let me. I shrug. I went out and head to my truck.

The truck starts and I drove to the gym. I got my stuff and went inside. John was working out with his friends. I smirk as I went on to my routine.

John did a few lifts until he sees me. He smiles and walks up to me.

"Sup Mark…" he says.

"Hey John…" I smirk.

John blushes and sits next to me. He then frowns and looks at me.

"I'm sorry I walked out of the restaurant" said John

"Nah…its okay…" I said "Your grandpa needed you"

"I'll make it up to you" he says. "How about…I make you dinner at my place"

"That would be nice…" I said.

"Good…" he smiles "Steak is good…"

"Always" I laugh. John laughs out with me.

"So tonight at seven…"

"Sure…I'll meet you at your place" I said.

"Good…" said John "Come on…let's finish our work out"

John lends out a hand and I took it. He lifts me up and we began our workout.

* * *

I paced around the floor trying to figure out what to wear. Why? I mean I can just take jeans and a shirt.

I put jeans and a button up blue shirt. I nod and head towards John's house. As I went downstairs I was stop by Steve.

"Hey…Mark…" he said "Bad timing…?"

"No…I got a few minutes"

"Okay…it's been almost four weeks since the murder…" he said "Do you at least have something…?"

"I think…I do…but for some reason I don't think it's him" I said "I mean…his name starts with J…and he lives on the address"

"Who…?"

"John Cena…" I said

"Oh…maybe he did"

"But I feel that he didn't…" I said "He knew Marcus"

"Does he know you are his brother?"

"Yes..."

"Okay…well what now?"

"Just give me a little more time…" I said "I know I can find the killer"

"Okay…" he said. Steve leaves and I walk to my truck. I drove to John's house and par in front. I look around to see any clues but nothing. I slowly went up to the door and knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Mark…"

"Who's Mark?"

I stare at the door confused.

"Grandpa…go to the kitchen…" I then hear the door opening. "Hey Mark…glad you came"

"Of course…"

"Come in…" said John as he steps aside. "Follow me to the kitchen"

It was set up nice and easy. I then see his grandpa already waiting for the food.

"Evening Sir…" I said

"Hello Big guy" he smiles "And call me Cena"

"Yes…um…Cena" I smile.

I sit down as John brings some coke. John sits next to me and smiles.

"Well…let's eat" he said.

We enjoyed our dinner. We had some good talks about our lives. Cena was telling fantasy stories but they are very interesting.

John then tells me how he started the whole Gym place. It was nice hearing their stories. I then told them mine; about how I lived in Austin.

We finish eating and we went to the living. John puts on a movie just to kill time. His Grandpa went to go asleep.

"Thanks for coming Mark" said John

"Oh…it's nothing after all you do owe me"

John laughs "It was a great time"

"I had fun here" I said.

"You want something to drink?"

"Nah…I'm good now"

"I got some ice cream…" he says.

"Sure…"

We enjoyed eating our ice cream. I laugh out when John gets brain freeze. He shoves me and says shut up.

We sat there watching the end of the movie. I look at John. I place a hand on his cheeks.

John blushes as I lean in. I then kiss him.

"Wow…" John smiles.

I kiss him again. He wraps his arms around me. I smirk between the kisses and we release. My phone then rings and I groan.

"Got to work…" I growl.

"Okay…" John gives me one last kiss. "See you tomorrow"

"Sure thing…"

I walk out the door and went to my truck. I then see someone looking at me with anger. I shrugged him off and went off.

I went to the bar and walk in. Glen was giving me a glare for being late.

"Why are you late?" he asks.

"Oh…nothing…" I said "Just be glad I came to work"

"Well…then" said Glen as he went on to work. "You look happy"

"Yup…I had a great dinner today"

Glen nods "Oh…tell me when we get home"

* * *

...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

I trip as I went to my bed. The necklace fell out of my pocket. I held it up and look at it. I should show John this necklace…but I don't want to…not yet.

Steve is right though…it been a few weeks and I have to know who the killer is. I got up to start the day. As I went to the restaurant I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it" he says.

"Aren't you blind…I was standing right here" I said back.

"Okay…" he then stares with fear. "Oh wow…you look just like Marcus…"

I look towards the floor. It still hurts knowing that he is gone. I nod.

"He is a family member…" I said.

"I'm sorry…about what happen" he said

"It's okay…." I said

"I'm Seth" he said as he handed me a hand. "I was a close friend of Marcus…"

"Mark…" I said "When was the last time you seen him?"

"When…he was entering …my neighbors house" said Seth

"Who…?"

"John…he is my neighbor" he said "And then after that I never seen him"

I stare in shock. Is he telling the truth…John said he knows him as a friend; and also he told me he doesn't know what happen to Marcus?

"John and him were in love…but I guess things went bad and Bam…" said Seth as he laughs "Never heard from Marcus…"

I swallowed as I stare blankly. Seth then pats my shoulder.

"Sorry man…that's all I know"

Seth walks away and I blink a few times. Marcus was last seen in going into John's house. I went to my house and got the necklace.

"Maybe…it was him" I threw some stuff and release some anger. I sat on the floor with the necklace in my hand. "I am going to avenge Marcus"

If John was in love with him. I then thought of something. I will make John fall in love with me. I will then break John's heart. I already kissed him and now I must make him love me.

But maybe it wasn't him; he doesn't look like he will kill anyone. I breathe in and out; walk to my truck and head towards the gym.

I sat down to get some rest. I whip myself with a towel and I see John. He was laughing with his friend Randy. I wonder why Seth told me.

John smiles wide as he ran to me. He hugs me tight. I smile as I hug him back.

"Ready…?" he asks.

We did our workout routine and we had finish. I then see Seth walking up to John. He was laughing at him and then went outside.

"Hey…I only work till noon…how about we walk around the park today?" he said

"Sure thing…" I smile. John smiles and kisses my cheek.

"You can wait in my office"

I then see him run to his other customers. I went up to his office and I look around. I then stood still; with wide eyes. "Oh my…"

It was a picture of John and Marcus. I then see Seth with them. Marcus was just smiling as John was laughing and Seth was looking at him.

I got my phone took a picture of it. I then look around the place. There was a picture with of him with his Grandpa. They were both holding swords towards the camera.

I smirk. His grandpa looks very happy. I walk around and sat down. I got a magazine and start looking at the pictures.

"Hey good looking" I look up to see Randy. He was smiling as he went up to me. I gave him raise eyebrow and he just laughs. "What you doing?"

"Waiting…for John" I said

"Oh…" Randy then grabs me by the collar. He stares at me with anger. "Don't you dare hurt him?"

"I will never" I said. "Why would..."

"Just kidding…but seriously…he's been hurt too many times" he said.

"I won't hurt him…" I said

"Promise…"

I look at him. I want to avenge my brother so I can't promise that. I'm planning on hurting John.

"Promise…" I said.

Randy winks and walks out to work. I look down; I thought about it. Maybe…John broke Marcus heart…and John shot him.

I remember when Marcus always calls in the middle of the night and we always had strange talks. He even said he was on the couch and asks if I can see him sitting down. I blink a few times as I tried to hold my tears.

Why? Why did they have to kill him or why John? I whip my eyes and sigh. I sat there for a while and I see John coming up.

The door opens and he smiles as he got in.

"Ready Mark…?" he asks. I smirk and stood up.

"Yes…"

* * *

...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

We walk around enjoying our conversation. John was smiling the whole way. I have brought him some ice cream and a burger.

"Oh Mark…" he said "In three weeks I'm having a party…it's my birthday"

"Oh nice…"

"I would like for you to come" he said

"Sure thing" I smile as I kiss him.

John smiles and wraps his arm around me. I kiss him deeper as he got closer to me. I pick him up and he wraps his legs around me.

"Awesome…" he smirks "Well…I got to start planning"

"Oh…you have three weeks" I said "You can wait…"

"True…" John laughs.

I put him down and we walk with our hands lock together. We then see the clouds getting dark.

"Oh no…"

The rain starts pouring down on us. I laugh as John held the umbrella higher. I took the umbrella and threw it.

"Hey…" he said "You owe me one"

"No…I don't" I laugh.

I spread my arms out to enjoy the rain.

"Come on…it won't do anything to you"

John laughs and does the same. John starts running and spinning around the raid. I pick him up and he laughs.

The rain feels cold but it felt good. People start running to get shelter but we both stay out here enjoying the rain.

We drove to John's house. It was still raining but we decide to get inside now.

"You want to stay for dinner?" ask John.

His grandpa comes up with a newspaper. "Hey big guy…you staying?"

I smile as I nod. "Sure thing…."

I sat on the couch with his grandpa. He was playing around with the cards.

"Do you like Johnny?" he asks.

"Oh…mm…yes…" I said with a shy smile.

"Good…"

John got some spaghetti. "I hope you like spaghetti because…that's all I got"

"Oh...it's fine"

John places the food down. We start eating. I look at John. He is so handsome. John smiles as he eats the food.

I ate some and John comes closer. He got a napkin and whips my mouth.

He laughs shyly. "You had something there…"

"Thank you"

"Welcome…" he said

We both share a laugh. His grandpa finishes eating and went on to watch TV. Once we finish John pick up the plates. I help him out and we sat down.

I held his face and kiss him. John smiles between the kisses.

"Mark…" he smiles.

I kiss him again.

I felt something hit my shoulder. I turn to see his grandpa staring at me with anger.

"Um…"

John was push off and he stares at me with anger.

"Grandpa…it was nothing…" said John

"No touching…" said his grandpa

"Sorry…" I said with a smile. He taps my head and goes off. John laughs as he kisses me.

"I said no!"

John and I laugh. I then see the time. "Oh…got to work…"

I got up as I walk towards the door. I open it and I stare at him.

"Will you be mine…?" I ask.

"Yours…" he question

"My boyfriend…" I said

"Oh yes…"

John hugs me tight.

"I said no touching…"

John shrugs and lets me go. I then walk off to work; but first I have to stop by the house. I got my working clothes.

I went to work and I see Steve. I sigh and went up to him.

"May I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure thing…"

"I think I'm getting closer to who it is" I said

"Who…?"

"Seth told me that John was Marcus boyfriend"

"Okay…"

"And the last he saw him was when he went to his house"

"Um…I guess you are getting close" he said. "Are you sure it might be John"

"Yes…" I said

"Okay…but first talk to Seth…" he said "He might be a suspect too"

"Okay…"

Steve nods and goes off to work. I went to work and Glen was just sitting down. Some people are at the karaoke place. I smirk as I walk in. Glen laughs as he sees me.

"Well...look at that smirk" said Glen

"Yup…I had a good day today…"

I look around and see Seth. He was nervous and looks like he doesn't want to be seen. Seth does look like a suspect.

He lives next to John. They both might know something. I don't think John did it…but the pictures and what Seth told me…gets my closer.

* * *

...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

It's been three weeks and John's birthday party is in three hours. I went to the store to buy him something. We've been going out for three weeks now though.

I don't know if he loves me. I got him a necklace. I paid for it and went to my house to get ready; I took a shower; look through my clothes to find something to wear. I see a blue shirt with jeans.

The TV was on and I started watching it until it was time. I had a lot to think about. I'm starting to fall in love with him but…I can't be. He is the killer. I can't fall in love with my brother's killer.

John is one sweet, caring, charming guy. He is cute in every way. I can't think about that. He might be the killer of my brother's. I still can't believe my brother is gone. I tried to hold back my tears as I thought about Marcus. He was a great man.

I blink a few times and see the time. I get up quickly and went to my truck. I drove to his house and I walk up to the front. I knock a few times.

"Mark…" John smile as he kisses me.

"Hey babe…" I smirk.

"Come in…"

Some music was on; and he friends were dancing or hanging out. Glen was with Randy having some fun. I roll my eyes and follow John.

"You hungry…"

"Always…" I laugh.

John gives me a burger with fries and sat next to me. I held his face and kiss him with passion.

"Happy Birthday…cutie…" I smirk.

"Thank you…"

"Hey big guy…" yells Cena.

"Hello sir…" I smirk.

"Hey big guy…hands off" he warns.

I surrender and lift my hands up. He nods and went on to have some fun. I then hug John.

"How was your day…?" I ask.

"It was tiring…" he said "I have to plan for the party; get some food; make it; and some dessert"

"It must have been hard"

"Well…Adam and my grandpa helped me though"

"That's good…" I said "You did well John…the party is going pretty well"

It was cake time and we gather around John. We sang to him as he just smiles and goes with the music.

John goes and takes a bite from the cake. He tells me to come close and kisses me with the frosting. I got some on my lips, cheek, and chin.

We both laugh as we whip the frosting off. John cuts the cake and hands out pieces of cake. Everyone enjoy the cake.

Now it's just dancing time. Some drinks are here and there; people hung out just catching up. John and I were hanging out with Glen and Randy.

I place John on my lap and he lies down. I then felt something hit my arm.

"Ouch…" I said as I turn to see Cena.

"Hands off…" he said

"Sorry…"

Cena grabs John and sits on a chair next to me. I held John's hand but I was slap by Cena. He gives me narrow eyes.

"I'm watching you…" he said as he wheels off.

I shrug and held John's hand.

"I'm sorry…he is overprotective…" said John "But it's not his fault…so"

"Hey…I understand" I said.

John smiles and he gets closer to me.

"Umm Mark…" he said "I…"

John was blushing and his grandpa came close to us.

"I…love you" John said with a shy smile. I was taken a back and was shock for a while. I then smile at him.

"I…Lo…"

"Hey…!" yells Drew

Seth follows behind him and both of them laugh.

"Wow…John…" laugh Seth "First Marcus…and now you are with Mark…"

John gives him a confuse look. "What…?"

"Oh John…Are you going to kill Mark next?" said Seth

"What are you talking about?" asks John.

"Oh…that you killed Marcus"

Everyone gives a gasp and look at John.

"No…I didn't" said John

"Mark…how about you?" said Seth "You know that John killed Marcus…"

John looks at me with shock. He looks hurt. Steve comes up.

"Mark…" said Steve "All we need is for John to confess…"

Seth laughs along with Drew.

"Tell them the truth John" yells Seth "Mark thinks you did"

"You…do…?" ask John. He is now tearing up.

"I…I…"

"You do don't you" said John with anger but about to cry.

"John…let me explain…" I said

"Mark…?" ask Steve

I took out the necklace. "Is this yours?"

John gasps along with his Grandpa. "Yes…"

"They found this necklace in Marcus body and I thought this will lead me to the killer" I said.

"And you think…I killed him"

"Yes…I mean NO!" I stutter.

"The necklace doesn't prove anything…" yells John "I drop it along the sidewalk"

"Then how did it end up in Marcus pocket…?"

"I don't know…"

"John…I need answers…" I said

"No…" yells John as he cries now "I didn't kill him…we would you think I'll kill anyone…?"

"I…I…"

John pushes me back. Steve comes up.

"John…we have you as a suspect" said Steve "Mark…went undercover to find out the truth…"

John gets mad. He was now in tears; trying to keep calm.

"You mean…you pretended to go out with me" he said "And pretended to…love me?"

"No…John…" I tried to explain.

"No Mark…" he said "I confess my love to you…and all you been doing is playing with me"

"Wait…John…"

John grabs the necklace and held it tight.

"This doesn't say or proves anything…!" John yells. He looks at me with hurt and anger. "I fell in love with you…"

"John…I love you too…" I said

"Do you Mark…?" he said "Or are you saying that so I could confess that I killed Marcus"

"John…it's not like that…"

"I hate you" John says "I want you away from me…I don't ever want to see you again"

John walks to his house.

"Party is over…now go home!" yells John as he goes inside.

* * *

...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

"Wait John…" I went after him but was stop by Randy and Cena.

"How dare you hurt him" yells Randy

"You hurt my Johnny…" yells Cena

"Wait…please let me explain…" I try saying but I was punch by Randy. He kicks me. Glen holds him back.

I got up slowly. I try to forget the pain but it hurts. I shake my head.

"I didn't mean to hurt him" I said

"Really…?" Randy said with a raise eyebrow "Steve explain your whole plan"

Randy punches me again.

"Look…I did plan to hurt but…all that change when I fell in love with him"

"OH shut up" yells Randy "I want you as far away from him as possible"

"Randy…I have to see him"

"Why?" he said "So you can arrest him"

"I…" I was pull back by Glen and tell me to go. Steve comes up to me and place a hand on my shoulder. "Don't arrest John…" I said "He didn't kill Marcus"

Steve nods and went driving off. I got to my truck and look at the house. Randy was ready to attack me if I didn't go. John's grandpa was staring at with anger. I sigh and drove home.

* * *

John was throwing every single thing he could find. He grabs his pillows, blankets, and chairs. He was having a tantrum. He was hurting and he slides down the wall.

"This is the worst birthday ever" he whispers as he starts crying. A knock was heard and John told them to come in.

It was Randy who enters slowly and went up to his friend.

"I'm sorry John" whispers Randy

"I know…" he cries out.

"I know he hurt you…"

"He broke my heart…."

"I know…"

"I told him that I love him…and now I think he is laughing about it"

"I think so too…" said Randy "He tricked us both"

"He fool me…I fell in love with him…I feel so stupid…"

"Don't say that John…"

"How can I not…I mean he was playing me the whole time…"

"John…don't hurt yourself…just take some time to relax"

"I can't…it hurts so much"

* * *

"Fuck!" I yell as I threw a glass cup. I have my head resting on the desk. "DAMMIT"

I start pacing back and forth.

"You asshole" I said to myself.

I pound the table a few times. I punch the wall a few times.

I hear the door open and close. I was about to break another glass but Glen stops me.

"Mark…Stop!" he yells

"I can't…" I yell back. "I can't…"

"Mark…"

I push Glen back. "I don't know what to do"

Glen hugs me tight. I took a deep breath and relax.

"It's okay Mark…" he said

"How…" I yell again.

Glen sits me down and I throw a pillow. Glen sits next to me.

"Mark…you made a mistake…and huge mistake I may add" he said "But things can get better"

I still can't see how.

"Everyone makes mistakes…" he said "You either run away from it…or learn from it"

"What is there to learn from?"

"Mark…everyone gets second chance when they make a mistake…"

"How…?"

"They fight for it"

I look down. I have broken John's heart. He is hurting and I'm hurting too. I didn't think I will fall in love with him. He confesses that he loves me.

"I will fight for John…for his love" I said

* * *

...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

I woke up really tired. I couldn't sleep last night. I blink a few times trying to stay awake. I get but get dizzy real easy.

"Whoa…" I said

Glen knocks on my door.

"Dude…not that loud!" I yell.

"Come on down to eat"

Glen opens the door. I growl as I lay back down. Glen sighs and sits on the bed.

"You need to eat"

"I don't want to"

"Eat"

"NO!

"EAT something"

"NO!"

Glen pushes me off the bed.

"You son of a …" I ran for it but he closes the door on me. I yelp as I hit my head with the door. I can hear him laugh on the other side. "Oh…"

I sit on the bed rubbing my head. I groan as I felt where I got hit. Glen opens the door and leans in.

"So you …eating?" Glen asks.

I throw him a pillow and he closes the door. I growl.

"Is that a yes?"

I threw glass. He closes the door. I rub my head; so much is in my head. I can't take this pain.

"Mark…eat"

"Okay…I'm going" I yell. I got my shirt on and head downstairs. I see Glen already eating his taco. I grab mine, sat down and ate it slowly. I don't feel like eating; but I have to…or else Glen is going to annoy my again.

"How you are feeling?" he asks.

"Not any better"

"I know…you are still hurting…but things will get better"

"I hope so…"

"But it won't with that attitude" he raises an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me what to do" I said.

"Oh no…I'm telling you for your own good"

I roll my eyes.

"Don't give up that easy…" he said "Come on…fight for him"

"You're right…"

* * *

John was sitting down looking at the blank wall. He then stared at the food Randy gave him. He sighs; he does not want to eat it.

"It's me…Johnny" said his Grandpa as he knocks.

"Come in…" said John.

Cena goes in with a sad look on his face.

"Johnny…please eat" he said

"I don't want to eat…" John whispers

Cena grabs the fork and tries to feed him. John smiles a little and ate some.

"Oh Grandpa…I don't know what to do" said John

"You must not give up…"

"I know but…"

"I know the big guy hurt you…but you love him…"

"I don't know if I still do"

"Yes…I can see it in your eyes"

"But Grandpa…he doesn't love me…he was playing boyfriend the whole time because he thought I killed Marcus"

"We all know you didn't"

"But not Mark…"

"Mark found you necklace…I am still mad that you lost it though...but he found the necklace and I always told that whoever finds the necklace…"

"He is your true love" said John "I know Grandpa…but I found the wrong one…"

"No…"

"Yes…because he doesn't love me"

"He told you that he loves you…"

"I don't know what to believe anymore…"

"John…believe me…the necklace was a sign and I think he will come begging on his knees for you"

John smiles a little and he frowns "I still love him…"

"I know"

Cena grabs John and hugs him tight.

"John…go on and live your life…don't bring yourself down because of that dumbass big guy"

"You're right…Grandpa…" said John "But I don't know how?"

"You go and meet other people…hand out with friends…make that big guy jealous"

John smiles "I will…"

"Oh…and eat your food…you look like a ghost…I might mistaken you as a ghost and hit you"

John laughs and went on to eating.

* * *

...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

It's been two months and I tried contacting John but he won't answer. I still don't even know who killed Marcus. We are at the beach trying to get my mind off. I can't think straight. I bump into someone.

"Hey watch it…"

"Sorry…" I said

"Oh Sorry…won't do it"

I was hit across the face. I got the man and punch him down; he yelps and I went on ahead.

"Hey…Mark…look you can see the dolphins" said Glen with a smile.

I look ahead to see them jumping. I kept on walking until I saw John. He was smiling; laughing, and blushing with his friend.

"That's it" I whisper as I ran to him. "John…I yell out.

"Mark…?" he says. The other turns towards me as he sees me running.

"John…" I was now standing in front of him.

"Mark…what are you…?" he said but I stop him.

"John…I miss you…I need you…I can't last another day or month…I love you John…I love you" I said as I went down to my knee.

"Mark…I…"

"Who is this?" ask the other man.

"This is Mark…" said John "Mark this is Nick…my…boyfriend"

My heart drop and stops beating for a minute; I just stare in shock.

"What…?"

"Mark…he is my…"

"No…John…I love you…and I know deep down you still love me" I beg.

"Dude…you better back off"

I push Nick away from me. "You stay away from me"

Nick yells and punches me.

"No Nick…stop!" yells John.

I tackle Nick down and start punching him. He gets some sand; throws them in my eyes and punches me.

"Mark…Nick…stop!" yells John.

I kick Nick down and he stays there. I held John's hand into me.

"John…I'm so…so sorry…" I beg. "I know I hurt you and I don't deserve your apology but I still love you…"

John didn't say anything; I can see tears flowing down.

"I'm sorry Mark…I can't…" he cries.

"I know I broke your heart…but I will work…all my life" I was struck on the head with something hard. I yelp as I got up walking dizzy. I felt the water beneath my toes as I try to keep my balance.

Nick had a rock and strikes me again on the head. I fall down; I can't feel anything.

"Nick…what have you done!" yells John.

"John…" I whisper. My hand drops and the world went blank. The water came splashing on me; going over me by every waves but I can't feel anything. Everything is so bright and now went dark.

* * *

"Oh god…Nick…" said John as he ran to Mark. "What have you done…?"

"I was trying to protect you" said Nick.

"But you didn't have to hit him" John came closer to Mark's head. "Oh god…he's bleeding…"

"So…what now?" asks Nick.

"We have to call an ambulance" said John "HELP!"

Nick goes to call the ambulance. The lifeguards heard the yell from John and runs to his place.

"We have to get him out of the water"

John nods and both lift Mark up to take him to the sand. The lifeguard notices blood coming from Mark's head.

He took out a towel and covers it up.

"What happen?" he asks.

"He was struck in the head by accident"

The ambulance made it and the medics loads Mark. John stays still trying to decide if he should go with him or stay.

Nick was running this way. John looks at him and jumps in the ambulance.

"John!" yells Nick

John looks at Mark with worry.

"Please be okay…"

* * *

...


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

* * *

John stays still. He wants to hold Mark's hand in his own. He was biting his lip as he sees Mark. He hadn't move or woken up.

John gives up and hugs him tight.

"Please…be okay…" John cries. "Mark…wake up"

The drive felt forever as they finally arrive at the hospital. Then wheel Mark into the emergency room. John went with him until the nurses stop him.

Glen follows in and meets with John.

"What happen?"

"Mark got hit in the head really hard…" said John

"How is he…?"

"I don't know…" John cries as he sits down. Glen sits next to him.

"I hope…he wakes up…" said Glen

"I hope so too" cries John. Glen looks at John. He knows that John still loves Mark but he is going to let John find out himself.

* * *

"John…" I whisper. My eyes open up wide. I look everywhere. I'm in a white room; I look until I see a doctor hovering me.

"Hey there…" he said "How are you?"

I look at the doctor and groan out in pain. I can't lift my head or shoulder up. I flinch in pain again. I then felt a hand lock in mine. My eyes went wide as I look at him.

John was here…holding my hand. He is sleeping. I want to say but I couldn't get anything out.

"What…happen…to me" I manage to say.

"You were struck pretty hard on the head" said the doctor "Your head busted open and lost a lot of blood"

"What…?"

"Luckily…it wasn't hard enough to kill you or make you lose your memory"

I lift my hand and felt a band-aid wrap around my head. I flinch as I touch the back side of my head.

"Oh…I'm Shawn…" said the doctor as he walks out.

"John…" I groan. I then felt my hand squeeze. I look over at John; he was blinking until he opens his beautiful eyes.

"Mark…glad you woke up…" said John with a smile.

"John…" is all I can say. He smiles and pats my hand. "How long was I…?"

"Three weeks…" said John with hurt.

"Oh god…" I manage to say but my head hurts like hell. I felt real dizzy now but I just ignored it.

I place a hand on his cheek and he gets up from me.

"Now that you are awake…" he said "I can leave now…"

"John…"

"Hope you recover..."

"John…please…don't go" I said.

"I can't stay…" said John as his tears starts filling his eyes. "I have to go…with Nick…"

"No…please John…" I cried "Please….I love….I…Love you"

John turns around and starts crying.

"Mark…I don't know if I can love you back"

"Please…" is all I can say. My head starts hurting so much; I groan in pain. I yelp as I felt like my head was being squeeze. I start struggle.

"Mark…" cries John. He ran to me and held my head. The doctors came in and put me to sleep.

* * *

I wake up; blinking a few times. I groan as I try to sit up but I felt a hand on my chest. I look up to see Shawn with someone else. I turn and see Glen but I'm looking for John.

"Hey Mark…how are you feeling?" asks Glen

"Fine…" I said "I think"

"Well…try not to get up so fast or else you might throw up" said Shawn

"Thanks…"

Shawn smiles and walks off with the other man.

"That's Hunter by the way…" said Glen.

I nod. I then took Glen's hand.

"Where…is…John?"

"He left…" said Glen

"Why…?"

"I don't know…he just left…" said Glen

I got up. "I have to go see him"

"What…why?"

"Because…I love him…and I won't give up on him"

"But…you are hurt…"

"I don't care…I have to see him"

I get up; put on my clothes and left.

* * *

...


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

Glen tries to stop me but I push him back. I ran for it. My head is now hurting. I groan as I ran. I was outside and it was raining.

I look around trying to see if my vehicle is here. I took off running. Glen comes out and went to his car. He drives after me.

"John…" I yell.

Glen comes up beside me.

"Mark…get in the car!" he yells.

"No…" I yell back.

"Mark…get in the car before you hurt yourself…"

I was standing in front of John's house. I ran to it and knock. It took a little while until John opens it.

"Mark…" he said "What are you doing here…?"

"I came here…for you…to see you" I said.

"Mark…I…"

I kiss him. He didn't kiss back but I didn't care. I want him to know that I'm sorry…and that I made a huge mistake.

I felt him kiss back. We kiss a long; passionate, kiss. Until we break apart for air. John was still in shock while I look at him.

"Mark…I can't do this…" said John as he slowly walks inside.

Nick came up behind him with a glare.

"You stay away from John…" he yells.

"You are going to have to work every day to keep me away" I yell back.

He pushes me back. "John doesn't love you anymore…so go away!"

"I am not moving from here"

John places a hand on Nick's arm, telling him to just leave me alone. Nick shakes his head.

"John…" I said; tears now forming.

John cries as he ran upstairs. Nick grabs me and punches me head. I yell in pain as I fell down. Glen comes running towards me.

My head now aching with so much pain; my world then went blank.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Mark went to John. He was in his room; crying every time he is alone.

"Knock knock…Johnny" said his Grandpa

"Grandpa…come in"

"Oh Johnny…we are you crying?" he asks.

"I don't know…I just feel like…my world is broken apart"

"Is it because of big guy?"

"Yes…" cries John

"Oh Johnny…"

"I don't know what I feel or…why am I still hurting…I mean Nick is a good guy and all but he is missing something…I can't fall in love with him"

"Because he is not your guy…"

John looks at his grandpa. He was giving a confuse look.

"Big guy is your guy"

"But…he accuse me of murder…" cried John

"But he knows he made a huge mistake"

John shakes his head.

"John…you still love him?" he said

"Yes…I do…"

"Then go to him…" said Cena

"What…?"

"Go to him…I don't want to see you suffer like this ever again"

"I can't go to him"

"Yes…" said Cena "Love is stronger than anything else"

"And… what about Nick?"

"You will know what to say"

John smiles as he thinks about Mark.

"Go get your big guy"

John hugs his grandpa real tight. "Thank you…so much" He then gets up and runs out the door.

"Hey…you better not slam the door!" but John did just that. "OH he is grounded"

John runs out; Nick was heading his way but John just runs past him.

"John..."

John was smiling as he got closer to Mark's house.

* * *

...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

I heard some loud, fast knocking. I groan as I get up to answer the door. I gasp and stare with shock and relief.

"Mark…" he begins "I love you"

He jumps in my arms and kisses my deeply. I kiss back; not letting go of John. I held as close to me as possible. We break and we stare into one another's eyes.

"John…" I said.

We get inside and I kiss him deeper. We release and sat down on a couch.

"Mark…I"

I place a finger over his month.

"No John…I'm sorry…you had the right to dump and hurt me…I hurt you and broke your heart…" I said "I know I was wrong accusing you for murder….and now trusting you"

"Mark…it's all in the past now"

"I will work every day to pick up the little pieces of your heart" I said "I will work for your love…I love you John"

John cries tears of joy as he hugs me tight. John looks at me again and notices stitches on my head. I need to wrap my head but I didn't have time.

"I have to wrap my head…or else…"

"I'll…help you"

John grabs the band-age and wraps it around my head. John was being careful and caring. I flinch and he apologizes.

He finishes and set the first aid kit aside. John held my face and gently strokes my cheek. I felt a little sleepy. The pills get me dizzy and sleepy but the pain does go away though.

"Sleep…Mark…" said John

He places my head on his lap. He was rubbing my forehead as I was falling asleep but I keep waking myself up.

"Sleep…why you won't rest"

"I don't want this to be a dream…" I said "I don't want to lose you again"

John kisses my head. "I promise I will be here when you wake up…"

"Don't leave me John"

"I will never leave your side again…" said John. I smile as I slowly close my eyes. I slowly drift off to sleep.

A cell phone rings and it was Nick. John sighs and throws his phone away.

"Sorry…Nick…but I don't want to talk right now"

John smiles as he sees Mark peacefully sleeping. John gets comfortable and falls asleep with Mark.

* * *

"Where is he!" yells Nick.

"He is with his true love…" said Cena

"WHO…!"

"With big guy…" said Cena "The man he truly loves…"

"That's not true…that man broke his heart…" said Nick.

"But he can fix his heart again…"

"Unbelievable"

"Hey…" Nick looks up to see Seth and Drew smiling at him. He walks towards them.

"John is with Mark isn't he…"

"Yes…" growls Nicks.

"I got an idea…" said Drew "You in…"

"I don't know…"

"We will help you get John back"

"Okay…wait who are you…?" asks Nick.

"I'm Seth and he is Drew…"

"How do you know Mark?"

"Mark is Marcus brother…he doesn't know we killed him"

Nick gave a raise eyebrow.

"So are you with us…"

Nick nods.

* * *

...


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

I woke up better than any other times. I slowly open my eyes to see John sleeping. I smile wide; I'm so glad John is with me.

John growls and he wakes up. I laugh a little as I see him looking around. I place a hand on his face.

"John…"

"Mark…" he whispers back. I get up slowly and kiss him. John wraps his arms around me.

"I love you John" I said between kisses.

John hugs me and we stay like that for a while.

"Want to eat…?" ask John

"Yes…please…"

John gets up and makes some pancakes. I felt my head ache again but not as strong as the other times. I think I'm getting better now. Now that John is here…everything is now better.

John places the pancakes on the table. We sat down and went on to eating.

"How is your head?"

"Better…" I said "Which is good"

"Yes…" smiles John.

John frowns as he held my hand. "Mark…why did you accuse me of murder?"

"I was so stupid…" I said "Seth came up to me and told me that you were his boyfriend…and that the last time he saw Marcus was when he went with you"

John looks down. "And you believe that…?"

"Not anymore…" I said "Deep down I never believe that but the clues all lead to you…I just follow them instead of telling…you"

"And…"

"I did plan to break your heart…" I confess "But I fell in love with you…and…I forgot all about the plan; the murder and everything"

John looks down. "Well…I forgive you"

"I don't deserve you John…" I cried.

"Mark…I'm here now…I love you…" said John "Everyone deserves a second chance…"

I get up and hug him tight. I don't deserve a handsome, cute, sweet boy. He is right…and I will work hard to keep him happy.

I kiss him deeply. I place him on my lap; kissing him everywhere.

"John…"

I kiss his neck; biting down on his neck. John moans as he arches his back towards me. He claws my shoulders as I kiss his neck.

John moves back a little. "Maybe…we can do this later…right now…I have to talk to someone…"

"Nick…"

"Yes…I have to tell him that I don't want to be with him…and thank him for being there"

I nod and I let him go. He walks towards the door.

"Come with me…Mark…"

I nod and went after him. John drives us to his house and sees Nick sitting on the front porch. "Oh…John…"

John helps me out and we both walk to him.

"Umm Nick…" said John "Mark and I…are back together…"

Nick sighs "John…we had everything…he broke your heart…he doesn't deserve you"

"But I always loved him…" said John "I hope you understand…"

"Well…" Nicks yells as he went to his car; and drives off crazy.

We walk into John's house and I see his Grandpa reading a newspaper. We walk up to him and he sees us. I smile but was struck by an umbrella on the arm.

"That's for hurting my grandson" he yells. He then hugs me back "That's for not giving up on him"

I smile as I hug him carefully.

"You are a good guy big guy"

I smile. "Thank you…"

He places his hand on my head. "And how are you feeling?"

"Better…"

John holds my hand and lays his head on my shoulder.

* * *

...


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

It was night time. John's grandpa offers me stay. John likes the idea so I stay. I don't mind. I want to spend more time with John.

I was reading a magazine and John enters with just shorts on. I wink at him as he blushes. I held his wrist and brought him closer to me. I begin to kiss his neck.

I turn us around; gently lay John down; and starts kissing him. He was moaning; and arching his back towards me.

"John…" I growl.

He kisses me. John wraps his arms around me. I took off his shorts and reveal his member. I then strip off of my clothes and lay between him. I kept on kissing him as I rub against him.

"Mark…" he moans.

I kiss him. I went down to his chest and start licking it. I went to his nipples and lick and the other I pinch.

He held my head closer to him. I can tell he was being careful because I still have a head injury. I lick over his stomach. I can feel him go hard. I gently stroke him as I kiss his whole body. I then went up to him; looking him straight in the eye.

"Um…Mark…" said John as he blushes "It's my first…"

I smile and kiss him.

"I'll be gentle"

"I want you Mark…" he says.

He wraps his legs around my waist. I held my member and slowly enter him. He gives a sharp breathe and closes his eyes. I kiss him everywhere trying to comfort him.

He nods. I slowly went out and thrusted in. He moans and arches his back. I continue the pace; feeling every moment of this.

"OH Mark…" he moans.

I smirk as I kiss him. He pants as I took him. I stare into his eyes. His eyes were wide as I thrust. He is so beautiful. He shuts his eyes and I kiss him.

"Mark…" he whispers "Faster…"

I place my arms beside his body and sped up my thrust. He feels so tight as I got in deeper. He groans and gives a sharp breathe as I thrust.

"Oh yes…don't stop"

I grunt as I feel him tightening. "Oh fuck…" I moan.

"OH Mark…I'm going…"

I pick up my pace; pounding into him now. Oh he feels so good. I want to see him cum. I want to hear his yell. I want him to say my name.

"Cum…John…" I whisper as I lick his ear. He moans and cries out.

He arches his back as he cums and says my name. I felt his muscle tightening.

"Oh yes…baby…" I groan.

As I follow after him. I flip my head back and groan. I then fell on John. He laughs as he just hugs me tight. He was panting; well both of us are trying to get our breaths back.

"Oh…John…" I smirk as I rub my head against his chest.

"Mark…that was…amazing…" John tries to say between his breaths. I got up and lay next to him. I kiss his cheek and we snuggled.

"I love you John…"

"I love you too Mark…"

We slowly drifted to sleep. I held him close; I don't ever want to lose him.

* * *

I woke up and stretch. I felt a head on my chest. I smile wide and didn't move. I just watch John sleep.

John groans as he moves a little. I smile as I kiss his forehead.

"Mark…" he mumbles as he tried to get up.

I rub his head softly. He smiles as he just snuggles closer. I held him tighter. I stroke his back and we sat there; not saying a word.

John rubs my stomach as he laughs little. It was time to get up though. We heard some music downstairs.

John went to go get dress. I got up and put on my shorts.

"Breakfast…?"

"Sure…"

John walks down. I went to the bathroom and wash my face. I put on a shirt and went to the window.

I see a man running away.

"Shit…" I ran downstairs and open the back door. He was gone by the time I got there.

"What…is it?" ask John as his grandpa came beside him.

"I thought I saw someone…" I said

* * *

...


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

"Who…?"

"I don't know…I didn't get to see him" I said "Will…forget about it…maybe it was just some teenager"

John nods and we went inside. We all ate breakfast and drink some juice. John got ready for his job. I help him out and we head outside.

John gets in his car and it didn't turn on.

"What…the" he said as he tried again.

I walk up to him "Something wrong?"

"It won't turn on" he said

I see him try to turn in it on; still nothing.

"I don't get it…the car is only a year old"

"Open the hood" I said as I went in front of the car. I look at it; check the water; the oil. Everything seems fine. I then see the battery; it's damage.

"Your battery…might of shortage out" I said

"What…but it's supposed to last at least five years…"

"No…eight…" I smirk.

John growls as he slams his head on the wheel. I laugh as I went to him. I trip on something and I fell on one knee. I then see a wire. I look under the car; it was counting down. We have ten seconds.

"John…out of the car" I yell as I grab him. We ran for it. The car explodes as John and I took cover. I cover John with my body as the blow was hit.

The car flips over as the fire went up. I yelp as one piece slice my arm. I protected John from the pieces.

Once it's done we got up. John stares at his exploded car.

"What the" yells John.

John yells out as he starts pacing back and forth.

"I…almost…got" John starts crying as he fell on his knees. I just hug him as he cries. John's grandpa just stares in shock.

"We have to call the cops…" I said

Seth came running up to us. "What happen?"

He asks as he looks at us. I stare with anger and walk up to him.

"None of your damn business" I said as I push him down. John was on the phone with the cops as I check the whole place. The cops came and we told them everything. Not a single thing left out.

I want to find who did this. Someone tried to kill John. Maybe he is the same killer that killed Marcus. The cops including Steve said they couldn't do anything. I shake my head and yell out.

"We have to do something" I said with anger

"But we have no prove of who did it" said Steve. I growl; he is right we have no proof.

"Well…for now…we have to get to a safer place" I said "John…do you know where your grandpa can stay at…"

"He can stay with Randy" said John. "No one knows where he lives"

"Okay…Let's go"

We pack up a few things and drove to Randy's house.

"Where are we going?" asks Cena

"To Randy's…" answers John "It's not safe at our place anymore"

"Oh…whoever place that bomb…I will cut him into pieces"

"Don't worry Cena…we will find that bastard…" I said as we park in front of his house.

Randy comes out with a smile. John help his grandpa inside.

"Hey…John what's going on?" asks Randy.

"We were attack…" said John "And I think this is a safe place for Grandpa…so can he stay?"

"Um…sure he can…he is welcome anytime"

"Thanks…"

Randy looks up to see me walking in. He gives an angry face and punches me.

"What are you doing?" asks Randy

"Whoa…Randy he is with me…he is my boyfriend now"

"Oh…sorry…" said Randy as John help me up.

"It's fine…I deserve that"

We all sit around the table discussing about what happen. We tried naming names to whoever could do this. John then looks at me with surprise.

"I remember where I saw Marcus last…"

I look at him. I then held his hand. "Where…?"

"At Seth's house"

That's it; maybe that was the addresses. Seth killed Marcus. I have to go talk to him. I have to make him confess.

"Thank John" I kiss him deeply. He smiles as I walk out.

"Wait…let me go with you" said John

I smirk as I nod.

* * *

...


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

We drove to John's house. We then went next door to meet with someone. I kick the door down as I walk inside.

Seth was hiding under the table. I held his foot and took him out. I threw him to the sofa and yell at him.

"Talk….!"

"About what?" he questions

"About Marcus…" I yell

"He was with you when I saw him last" said John

"Yes…but after that he left…"

"I don't believe you" said John "No one left your house before I left…"

Seth looks pale. "Okay…but I didn't kill him"

"Who did?" I yell

"Mark look out!"

I was struck on the head. I fell down; the room went bright and then fell to complete darkness.

* * *

"Mark!" yells John as he ran to him. John held his head on his lap. The man laughs as he stood up straight.

"That was close…" said Drew with a laugh. John gives him a glare.

"You will pay for this…" yells John

"Not at all…" said Drew

Mark's head was bleeding; the stitches must have opened up.

"Mark came to right place….but it's the wrong guy"

Seth laughs as he stood next to him. They both kiss and look at John.

"You killed Marcus…" said John as he points at Drew.

"Yup…and no one will ever know" said Drew

"But I will" said John

"Oh no…you will be far away from here" said Seth with a smirk.

"What…?"

"Someone wants to take you…to a boat ride"

John looks to the side to see Nick. He has a rope and a bag.

"No…" John said. Nick and Drew went after him but John dodges. He gets a glass and hits Drew with it. He then gets a chair and hits Nick.

Seth comes with a bat but John grabs it. They fight for the bat until John kicks Seth down. John stands in front of Mark; with the bat tight in his hands.

"John…" yells Nick as he tackles him. Mark groans as he tries to get up. Drew grabs him by the head and lifts a gun to his head.

"NO!" cries John "No…please…don't shoot him"

"Then go on your knees" cries Drew.

John did so. He places his hands behind his head.

"You are going with Nick…if you don't…" said Drew "He will end up like his brother…"

John nods "Okay…I will go with Nick…"

Nick ties John up and drags him away. Mark reaches his hand out towards John.

"John…" he whispers as he tries to stay awake. John disappears with Nick. Mark growls as he tries to fight back but his head was hurting.

"Don't you dare try to fight me" yells Drew. He places his gun towards Mark's stomach. "Bye…Mark…"

Mark yells out in pain as a shot was heard. Drew shoots him in the stomach; chest; and shoulder. Mark starts bleeding from his mouth. Mark then falls down; not moving; or breathing.

Drew and Seth leave the house. Mark was left alone. He was bleeding from his head and stomach, chest, and shoulder. He tries to fight to stay awake.

Glen was driving around until he saw John's house close by the cops. His car was blown up.

"What happen?"

Glen parks in front and went to search the house. He stops cold as he got closer to the car. "On my…"

Glen turns around to see a door busted on the next house. Glen slowly walks over to the other house. Everything was trash and broken. Things were all over the place. Glen walks in further and froze.

He sees Mark's body; motionless. He runs up to the body and whispers. "Mark…Mark…"

He tried shaking him but nothing. Glen notices the three bullet wounds.

"Oh god…NO!" yells Glen

Glen rips Mark's shirt and added pressure to the bullet wound from keeping it from bleeding. Glen sees his head busted open again.

"OH…what happen to you Mark?"

Glen calls the ambulance. It took a while for them to arrive. Glen tries his best to keep the blood from flowing. He tries waking Mark up but nothing.

"Don't give up…Mark…" whispers Glen.

The medics went to his body and did their work. They hurried to strap him in. The medic added a oxygen mask; Mark was slowly breathing though.

"Stay strong…Mark…"

The nurses and doctors wheel him in. Glen stop at the waiting room; hoping for the best.

* * *

...


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

"Clear!"

 _I felt a shock; but I didn't wake up. I can't feel anything but the static. I look around; until I felt something weird. I look at my body and see three bullet wounds._

 _"_ _Brother…"_

 _I look shock as I see him walking towards me._

 _"_ _He needs you brother…" said Marcus_

 _"_ _Who…?" I ask._

 _"_ _He needs you…fight back…!"_

 _Marcus turns around and leaves "Oh…Seth wasn't the killer…"_

 _"_ _Who was it…then?" I said_

 _"_ _You found Seth…you will find him next to him…" said Marcus "Now…go back…"_

"Clear!"

I wake up gasping and in pain as I blink a few times.

"Sir…you okay?"

"I'm…fine…" I grunt as I felt a sharp pain. "The surgery went well…we almost lost you…" Hunter sighs as he rubs his head.

I yelp as I try to get up.

"Wooo there…careful" said Hunter "You have bullet wounds…you have to wait…"

I nod as I slowly lay back down. I was wheel to a room. Glen comes in afterwards and sighs in relief.

"Oh thank god…you are okay" said Glen

"Yeah…" I grunt "But…hurting…"

Glen laughs a little as he sits next to me. "What happen Mark?"

"We were ambush…" I said "Seth was the one that kill my brother…"

For some reason it was wrong. My brother told me it wasn't him but maybe it was. I don't know but I will find out. Also someone needs me.

I try to get up. "I have to go"

"No…you are not going anywhere"

"I must…John is out there"

"What happen to John?"

"They took him…"

"Who…"

I stop. I don't remember who. All I can remember was him being drag. I couldn't see clearly; my head was hurting so everything was blurry.

"I don't know…" I said as tears start forming.

Glen sighs "Well…we will find out who"

"I remember he said his name"

"Who..?"

"Seth's…boyfriend…but I can't get the name"

"Do you know what it starts with?"

"It sounded like Rick…Drake…"

Glen gives me a stare and then he smiles. "I think you mean Nick."

"That's it…" said as I got up but the world went crazy.

"Your head was crack open again…."

"Ohh..fuck" I yell as the pain came back. I fell down on the bed. "I…have….to save John"

"Do you know where he went?"

"No…" I look down with anger. I have to know where he took him. I can't remember if he said where he was taking him.

I went through the channels. I stop as shark week was on. I watch it; the sharks are amazing though; Amazing; powerful, creatures.

I see a boat and stare with wide eyes.

 _"_ _We are going on a boat ride…"_

That's it. I know where he is. I try to get up but felt pain on my body. I must go and save John. I must.

* * *

John was sleeping on a room. He felt himself moving in slow motion. John groans as he felt a little sick. He groans as he wakes up and walks out. He felt like he can't get balance.

"Mark…?" he whispers as he climbs the stairs. The sun shines bright down at him. He blinks a few times to get adjusted to the sun.

As he walks further he stops as he feels a bar. He covers his eyes with his hand and gasps.

"Oh no…"

John sees the bright blue ocean. He was in the middle of the ocean. He was a boat and he starts to panic. "Oh god…Oh no…"

"John…"

He jumps as he turns around; his heart beating fast. He had never like going on boats. He sometimes gets sea sick.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the middle of nowhere" smiles Nick.

John stares at the ground.

* * *

...


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

I start limping to my truck.

"Where are you going?" ask Glen

"Go get John…" I said back.

"Well…not like that…" said Glen "I mean he could be everywhere"

"He is out there…and I'm going to find him"

"But he can be…."

"I know…all we have to do is find a big boat"

"Oh...like that will help"

I fell on my knees as I felt a sharp pain on my stomach. I growl as I get up; kept on walking.

"Where….do I go?" I ask.

"Oh…follow me"

Glen took me to the other street. We walk until we found boats line up. They are for fishing; of course.

"We have to take one…"

"What…no…I'm not stealing…"

"You are not…but I must"

I push Glen on the water. He yelps as he tries to swim. The person comes up to him and gives him a hand; while I sneak in the back and took one boat.

"You are going to pay Mark…" growls Glen as he was help up.

The boat went as fast as it could. It is one of those speed boats. I drove as far as I can until a cop boat appears.

"Fuck…"

I stop as they came up to me. All were looking at me with a glare.

"Afternoon…" I said with a smile.

"What are you doing…so far out in the waters…"

"I looking…for…" I sigh "To tell you the truth…someone kidnap my love and he has him captured"

"So he is here around the waters?"

"Yes…I need to find him before its too late…"

The cops nods. The talk through the radio; wondering if anyone seen a boat. One of them answered.

"They found one but…"

"But…what…?" I said.

"We can't go near it…because he is in the international waters…laws don't apply there"

I yelp as I hit the wheel.

"Well take me to this place…"

The cops nod and we drove and stop where the cones are. I see a big boat just sitting there in the middle.

"No matter what happens…we can't do anything…" said the cops.

"I'm going…and I don't need help"

I drive towards the boat. I see a ladder on the side and climb it. I look around to see if anyone is there.

"MARK!"

I turn around and see John. I smile as I walk up to him.

"Careful…behind you"

I turn around and block the sword. He tries swinging as I dodge every slash. John went to find a safe place.

"Well…Mark glad you came…" said Nick "Why are you here?"

"Because….I want John back"

He laughs out "You can't have him…"

Nick kicks my stomach as I fell back.

"He is with me!"

He slashes his swords and it cuts through my band-age. I dodge the other slash and trip him. I start punching him on the ground; making sure he bleeds. He pushes me off and rushes to his sword.

I kick it away. He grabs my foot and drops me. He climbs on and starts punching. I block every hit. He places his hands on my head and squeezes it.

"AAHHH!" I yell as the pain came back. I felt really dizzy now. My head is aching along with my body. "Ahh…" Nick starts punching my head; and stomach; mostly where the bullet wounds are.

He was now pounding my head. I think my scare is busting open. I yell out in pain.

John pushes Nick off. He tries to fight him off. John kicks; punches; and shoves him around. John jumps and kicks his head.

I cough out blood. I flinch as I try to get up. The world is going in circles or that's just me. I felt my head and try to message it.

Everything is now blurring; and the sun is brighter than ever. I blink a few times and look straight ahead.

Nick was fighting John. They both were hitting each other. I get up and tackle Nick down. We roll over and stood on the ground. I felt something next to me.

"You can never have John!" Nick yells "He is mine…He will always be with me!"

He charges; I look down to see the sword and I raise it up; close my eyes. I heard a yell. I open my eyes; panting wondering what happens? Nick was bleeding from his mouth. I see the sword through his stomach.

I held the sword tighter. He stumbles back to the rail and falls off. Nick lands on the water and was never seen again.

I start crying as I held the sword tight. My body is aching; my head is hurting. I yelp as I felt pain everywhere. I then felt arms around me.

"It's okay…its okay…" whispers John as he cries with me. "We're okay…everything is over"

John places my head on his chest as I place my arm around him. He was rocking me back and forth; telling me everything is okay; nothing can hurt us now. I couch out blood again as John places his hand on my cheek.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…just hurting…" I couch again; trying to breathe. "I got shot everywhere…but that didn't stop me from getting you"

"I'm glad you came for me…"

"I will always come for you…nothing will keep you away from me" I whisper as my eyes close slowly.

"Mark!" cries out John.

* * *

...


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

John was laying next to me. I was staring at the wall as he was holding me close. We are at the hospital.

The doctors told me I should take it easy. My brain is close to being damage. I felt my chest; it was still wrap up. They told me that I still have to heal from the bullet shots.

"You okay?" asks John

"Yes…" I whisper "I'm all good"

John smiles as he looks up at me. I rub his back as we just stay in silent. I held out a box. John holds it for a while.

"John…will you marry me" I ask.

"Mark…Oh…" John kisses me. "Yes…I will marry you…"

I smirk as I kiss him again. John gets the ring and slides it down his finger. John hugs me again; so tight as he starts laughing.

"We have a big life ahead of us…"he said

"You have no idea" I answer.

John laughs along with me. He then frowns.

"Drew killed Marcus…" said John "I thought you should know…."

I just stare at him. I kiss his head.

"Don't worry about that now…but I'm glad I know who the killer is"

* * *

Three weeks have past. John was out with Randy get the wedding stuff. I want to marry John right away but he wants a big wedding. I don't mind…as long as I marry him. I am working here with Glen.

"So when…?" asks Glen

"In three months…"

"Wow…that's a long way…"

"I know…but it feels so close"

"Well that's good"

"I know…I just…have something in my mind"

"What's that?"

"Seth…" I said "I have a feeling he is out there…along with Drew"

"We haven't seen him since you went after John" said Glen

"I know…but I know he is close…I told Steve and he said he will be close"

"It's not the same"

"No…I need a bodyguard…for John"

"I know…but Seth is gone…" said Glen "He won't come back because he is wanted"

"You're right…but I have a strange feeling in my gut"

"Well…be ready…" he said "As long as you are ready for anything…Seth can't do anything"

I smile wide; he is right. Nothing can harm us.

Music was then heard and we look up to see someone singing a song. They were having fun. Glen gives people their drinks as they laugh at the man; but he did sing well.

We hear the door open and we see Randy and John walking in. I smirk as I see him with a new shirt. John winks; comes up to me and kisses me.

"Hey…Mark…"

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep" I ask with a raise eyebrow.

"No…I'm really hyper"

I kiss John again. "Great…" I said

Randy was sitting on the table. He was hugging Glen. John was leaning closer to me but someone wanted a beer.

"Hold on…Sir…" I said as I kiss John.

The stranger sighs and knocks. "Hello…"

"I got to go…" I said. John made a sad face but let's me go. I help the stranger and I went back with John.

"What you do today?" I ask.

"Oh…we did so much…I was looking for a cute tux…" he said "Also got a few items…and stuff"

"Did you get something for me?"

He smiles as he held a chopper sign necklace.

"Wow…that's pretty badass" I said.

"Well…it's for you…" John kisses me as he places it around my neck. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

We kiss for a while until we sit down. I was holding John's hand as long as I can; but some people want drinks.

"Anyone…else wants to sing" ask the DJ.

"Oh…here"

John raises his hand as the light spot on him"

"Alright…come up here"

John kisses my cheek. He smiles as he went up to the DJ. He whispers in his ear. John takes the microphone and breathes. "Here we go…" he said.

An upbeat sound was heard. I think I know this song.

 _Oh. My life is changing every day,_

 _In every possible way_

 _And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,_

 _Never quite as it seems_

I smile as I hear John sing Dreams from the Cranberries. He looks at me with a smile as he continue to sing.

 _I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,_

 _Because it came from you_

 _And then I open up and see the person falling here is me_

 _A different way to be_

John smiles as he went up to me. He kisses me cheek as he continue to sing.

 _I want more impossible to ignore,_

 _Impossible to ignore,_

 _And they'll come true_

 _Impossible not to do, impossible not to do_

John gets back on stage; with me being drag. John laughs as he got on as I just stay down. The people were looking at me with a smile.

 _And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me_

 _You're what I couldn't find._

 _A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind,_

 _You're everything to me_

"I will never hurt you" I whisper as I heard that phrase. John points at me as he sings again.

 _Oh my life is changing everyday_

 _In every possible way._

 _And oh my dreams,_

 _It's never quite as it seems_

 _Cause you're a dream to me_

 _Dream to me…_

He starts singing out the last part. He was yelling it out; giving it everything. I got on stage and kiss him deeply. The song finishes.

* * *

...


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

It was our wedding day. I was getting ready for the wedding. I got my tux all set and done. I comb my hair; you know casual stuff.

I look at myself in the mirror.

"Well…it's a big day today" I smile. "John…will be mine…"

I tie the tie. Well; tried…but I still got it.

"John Cena Calaway…" I smirk "My husband…"

I sigh with relief. It was a long three months. So much planning; so much flowers; and cake. The tux was kind of hard to find; I want a special one; even though they are all the same.

It was time. I walk out grab my keys and head for the truck. The trucks starts and on to the road. The music was loud as I drove. All I can think of is John walking down that alter.

All went out when I heard a loud pop. I groan as I put the emergency lights on and park to the side.

"Oh come on…" The back tire of my truck is flat. I kick it and yell. "Really…!"

I just bought these tires; like a month ago. They suppose to last at least three years. I check my watch; I still have.

"Don't worry Mark…" I thought "Everything will be okay…just fix the tire"

I took out a jack and lift the truck. As I got the tire I was struck on the head. I fell down; all I can see are feet moving. I was still awake but I can't move.

"Alright…Let's get him where no one can find him"

"Alright…" I was lift up and thrown to the trunk of the car. The engine starts and drives away.

* * *

Glen was pacing around. Mark was suppose to be here a while ago. The wedding starts in like thirty minutes.

"Glen…where is Mark?" ask Randy

"I don't know…" said Glen "I tried calling him but he won't answer"

Randy sighs "John is coming in any minute now…Mark has to be here already"

"I know that…"

"But…"

"He is not here…maybe he is running late…"

"Well this is too late"

John arrives with a smile on his face. "Oh my…"

They are getting married under a tree. John then notices Glen and Randy arguing. He walks up to them with a confuse look. John looks around; he doesn't see Mark. He is now getting worried.

John's grandpa was angry also; but why.

"Randy…" John said.

"Oh great…" sighs Randy "What do I tell?"

"I don't know…" said Glen "The truth…"

John comes up to them. "Guys…what's going on?"

Randy sighs as he gets sad.

"John…Mark isn't here yet"

"Is he on his way?" asks John.

"No…he won't answer the phone" said Randy "We don't know where he is"

John blinks a few times. "Maybe…he is finding something…maybe he is stuck in traffic"

"John…Mark should've been here an hour ago"

John starts tearing up. "We will wait for him"

"But John…"

"We are going to wait for him"

John sits down and waits. The others wait for a while but soon start leaving. Glen was still trying to reach Mark.

Steve comes along. Glen again tries but nothing.

"John…" said Randy "It's been two hours"

"I have to wait for him" said John "I must…"

"John…Let's go home"

John nods as he gets up; walks to the car. As they drove home John wants to do something first.

"Glen…can we stop by your house…to see if Mark is there"

Glen nods as he drives to his house. Glen parks in; all went out and inside. Glen goes to the kitchen as Randy goes to the living; as John goes upstairs.

"MARK!" yells John.

Glen goes upstairs and opens Mark's room. John walks in with anger.

"MARK!"

John then gasps as he sees the bed. A tux was there; sitting on the bed. John shakes his head.

"Oh my…"

The tux wasn't even touch; and on the top was the ring. John cries out as he kneels in front of the Tux.

"This can't be…" whispers Glen

"What…?"

"Mark's truck isn't here" said Randy "You think he took off"

"No…" said John as tears starts swimming. Glen then sees a note. He grabs and shakes his head in shame.

"John…"

He gives John the note.

 _I can't do this_

John starts crying as he held it closer. "What…!"

"So Mark did runoff"

"Why!" cries John "Why did you go?"

John grabs all the stuff and throws it.

"Mark…I love you…" cries John "Why did you bring me so much pain?"

* * *

...


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

John was sitting in the corner of his room. His eyes red; his heart aching. Randy and his grandpa tried their best to cheer him up.

"I hate you Mark" whispers John.

"No you don't" said Randy "We don't know if he did run off…"

"He did…he was using me; like he always was"

"No John…" said Cena "He loves you…he loves you so much…"

"I can't…love him back…"

"Yes…because you still love him…with all your heart" said Cena

"Oh Grandpa…" cries John "I want him with me…I want him to be my husband…"

"I know…" he hugs him as he rubs his back.

"Why didn't he show up then?"

"I don't know…" said Cena.

The phone rings and Randy answers it.

 **"** **Randy tell John to get ready…we are picking him up" said Steve**

Randy nods as he hangs up.

"John…I think they found something…" said Randy "Get ready…"

* * *

Steve stops and they all see a truck.

"That's Mark's truck" said John. Glen was standing there; looking around the truck. Steve stops and John and Randy ran next to Glen.

"What happen?" John asks.

"Mark's truck tire pop…" said Glen

John looks at him with worry.

"The front door was open when I got here…the keys are still there" said Glen as he search. "I know Mark…he loves this truck he won't just leave here"

They all search the truck. John finds a tie.

"Guys…" said John as he held it up.

"That's Mark's tie…" said Glen "It goes with his tux…and he couldn't tie it"

"Wait…he was wearing his tux"

"Yes…he was" said Glen.

"He was heading towards the wedding" said John "But the tires stop him"

"John…I don't think the tire did…" said Steve. "Look over here"

John did so and he gasps.

"It's blood" said Steve

"OH no" John starts pacing back and forth. "OH god…"

"Do you think…he…"

"Don't say it Randy" cries John.

"I don't know…I think he was kidnap by someone…" said Steve

"Who…!"

John walks around the truck. He kicks the side as he yells out. John keeps on hitting the truck.

"Come on…let's go" said Glen.

John falls on his knees as he looks at the truck. Randy places a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go…" said Randy.

John follows with his head down. He was silent the whole way to the house.

* * *

I tried kicking and punching as much as I can. I can still feel the car moving; and it was getting hot in here. I could barely breathe; it's so tight in here.

I feel some bumps and turns. A bandana was wrapped around my mouth and my hands were tied behind my back.

"Fuck" I groan. I just hope John is okay.

I just stay still. I don't want to move around. I stare in complete darkness. I felt the car park; and it turn off.

The doors were open and closed. The back was slightly open. I can see the light; the truck was now fully open. I blink a few times as flashlights were straight at me.

"We are here" someone smiles. I give him a glare. I was pull out and I fell straight to the ground; bumping my head. I blink a few times.

"Sorry…"

I look up and I see Seth; and Drew. I growl as I try to get up to hit.

"I would be careful if I were you" said Drew.

Drew picks me and drags me to this one house. I was thrown in; breaking through the door. I groan as my shoulder starts to ache.

Drew drags me to a chair and ties me. Seth comes in with a bottle of water.

"It was a long ride…do you want a drink"

I didn't move. I just glare at him. He throws the water to me; splashing all over my face. He laughs as he went back to the other room. I was looking at the killer of my brother..

* * *

...


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

Drew was sitting down messing with a knife. He looks at it then takes out a gun. He laughs out loud as he looks at me.

"This gun…was the gun I use to kill Marcus" said Drew "And now…I'm going to kill you with it"

He was playing with the gun now. He takes out a napkin; whips it as he starts spinning it around. Drew was now aiming it anywhere; making those shooting noise.

I have to do something. As I look around I see a phone. I then remember I have my cell phone in my pocket. I remember Steve gave me a tracking device in case I find them; all I have to do is click a bottom on my phone.

Drew notices as I try to fight my way to get free. I try ripping the ropes around my hands. He comes up to me with a smile.

"You won't be able to get free" he laughs.

I roll my eyes and hit him in the face. My head starts aching; man I shouldn't have headbutt him. That hurt a lot. He falls back; he looks dizzy. I jump and break the chairs.

My hands are now free; so I take out my phone.

"What the…!' I heard Seth.

I press the button and I was struck in the back with a bat. I growl out in pain as I fell on my knees. Drew gets up and kicks my head; my world going black.

* * *

Steve receives a signal. He looks at his monitor with a smile. He turns around and heads towards John's house.

John was sitting down playing with his food. He can't eat; he is still aching. Randy was encouraging him to at least eat something. His grandpa feels really bad.

A knock was heard; it was pretty loud though. John answers and Steve goes into the living.

"Come in…why don't ya" said John as he rolls his eyes. "What's going on Steve?"

"I know where Mark is" said Steve

"Oh my god…Where is he…" said John "How is he…is he okay?"

"I don't know…but he sends out a signal and I know where it is" said Steve "I will get the cops and we will go find him"

"Let me go with you" John asks.

"No…you have to stay here"

"No…my future husband is out there…" said John "I want to find him"

"But I can't put you in danger" said Steve

"Please…let me go with you"

Steve thinks for a little. He nods and John smiles.

"Let's go find Mark" said Steve as he goes out to his car.

John's grandpa catches his arm. "Be careful John…"

"I will…I'll be back soon" John said as he kisses his temple. John runs after Steve to his police car. Steve and John drove to Steve's office and he calls out the police.

"We will start hiding in five" said Steve

"Is his signal still there?"

"Yes…"

"Alright…Let's go" said John.

* * *

I blink a few times as I look around. I'm back in the same place. I think I see some blood on my eyes. I guess my heads is busted open again.

"Fuck" I try saying but the bandana was still around my mouth. I don't see Drew or Seth. I try to break the chair again but a great pain in my leg. I yell out but it wasn't loud because of the bandana.

I look down to see it bleeding. My pants have a hole in it with a huge cut on my thigh. It stings; it hurts; and the pain hurts so much. I guess they stab me when I was out.

Well; breaking the chair won't work. I hope Steve got the signal; all I can do is wait; but I won't do that.

My head is hurting though. I can't move at all. My leg; my head. I heard a door open and I look up to see Drew. I don't see Seth though.

"I bet you are wondering where is Seth" he said "Well…I turn him in…I don't need him"

Drew sits in front of me. Drew starts laughing as he looks at me.

"Oh…you should have seen his face" said Drew "He can't believe I betrayed him"

I can't believe he is telling me this. I wonder why he did this…

"Look…all of this is because of John" said Drew.

I gave him a glare. Why John?

"I want John with me…" said Drew "I thought this will all work but you came…"

I didn't want to listen to him but he kept on talking.

"I want to get closer to John…so I went out with Seth" he said "But then Marcus came along so I had to shoot him down…then you came…took John's heart"

He gets angry as he pace around now.

"John never notices me…" he said "So…I had to do something"

Drew takes out a gun and aims it in my head.

"So…now…John won't have anyone to love"

I jump for it and hit him. I fall down and I was stuck in the chair and on the floor. Drew looks for his gun. I kick it away and he starts searching for it. He gets up and places a foot on my throat.

Drew kneels closer to me.

"Go join your Brother Mark" he laughs as he chokes me.

The door busted open and "FREEZE!" yells Steve.

Drew gets up and held up his hands. Steve held up his gun and aims it at Drew.

John comes up behind Steve. He looks scared and relief to find me. John was being held back by Steve.

"Stay back…" yells Drew. He feels the gun and gets it. He aims it at my head.

"Put the gun down!" yells Steve.

Drew shakes his head no. He was about ready to pull the trigger.

"Mark..Will die!"

."MARK!" yells John as he runs towards Drew. A shot was heard and John falls down.

My eyes grew wide as I see him down. He is not moving; he just got shot; I tried to go to him. No…no…John.

Steve takes the advantage and shoots Drew down. Steve runs up to me and unties me. As soon as he takes the bandana off; I ran to John.

"No…John…Hey John…"

He groans as he looks at his shoulder. "Fuck…" he groans.

I smile in relief; it wasn't that bad. He did get shot on the shoulder.

"I'm fine…" said John "But…it hurts…so much"

"I know…baby…" I whisper "You'll be fine…"

* * *

...


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Mark P.O.V**

The ride to the hospital was silent. John tries his best to forget the pain on his shoulder.

"It's over isn't it…" said John.

"It is…" I said "We will be left alone now"

"You got your brother's killer…" he said.

"Yes…now he can rest in peace"

John places a hand on my cheek. I held it and he notices the blood.

"Your head again…" he smirks.

"Yes…" I said "It hurts like hell"

John laughs a little. We both held our hands and went for the ride. The doctors took care of us. It took a while for John. I was beginning to worry. I felt some tears swelling up.

I haven't heard word from John. I pace back and forth; am wondering if he is okay. My head was patched up; I did get a lot of warning. Don't hurt your head; don't run; don't move around as much. My leg is also killing me. I got stitches on my cut.

The bandage wrap is suppose to support it but it still hurts. Even though I am pacing around.

Look at me now. I am walking back and forth. John's friend and Grandpa came in. Glen came up to me and hugs me tight.

"You okay" he asks.

"I'm fine…"

"Where is John?" His grandpa asks.

"He is still in the emergency room" I said

"What happen?"

"He got shot on the shoulder part…"

His grandpa gasps and looks down. The doctor comes up with the paper in hand.

"Mr. Cena" he said as he looks up. I walk up to him.

"I'm…his husband….' I said. Even though we didn't get married because of what happen but I don't care.

"Okay…he is fine…" said the doctor "but in a lot of pain". I nod; I understand that.

"May I see him?"

"Yes…"

I walk in and I see him looking straight ahead. I limp slowly to him and sit next to him. He hugs me with his good arm.

"I'm glad you are okay" I said.

"Yeah…but it hurts…"

"I know….but it will get better soon"

"I hope so…"

"Let's take your mind off it and talk about something else"

"Like what…?"

"Marry me…" I said "I can't wait any longer…"

"I will marry you once I get out of here"

"Tomorrow…under the tree" I smile as I kiss him softly. "The doctor said you can go home tomorrow…so we will get married tomorrow"

John smiles as tears of joy form. I kiss them away and we both hug each other. Randy, his grandpa, and Glen walk in with a smile. We all hug and hang out till the night.

* * *

John gets ready and drove to the tree place. The tree was big and beautiful. I look down the aisle. His grandpa was walking him down.

He gives John's hand to me and whispers "Take care of him"

"I will" I said back.

It went well. We said our vows; gave our rings and now. I may kiss my man. I kiss John as everyone cheer. He hugs me with his good arm. We walk down the aisle and everyone clapping.

It was the party and everything we great. John was slowly dancing around. I look at Glen as he smiles at me.

"Congrats…"

"Thanks…"

"You have a whole life ahead of you" said Glen.

"I know…but I wish my brother is here"

"He is…" said Glen "He is watching over you"

I smile as I hug him. I then see the microphone open.

"I have to do something"

I ran up to the stage and held the microphone.

"I'm going to sing" I said with a laugh. The music starts going as I listen for my cue. I got a guitar and start playing.

 _Grab your ticket and your suitcase_

 _Thunder Rollin' down this track_

 _Well, you don't know where you're going' now_

 _But you know you won't be back_

 _Well, darling if you're weary_

 _Lay your head upon my chest_

 _We'll take what we can carry_

 _Yeah, and we'll leave the rest_

 _Big wheels roll through fields_

 _Where sunlight streams_

 _Meet me in a Land of hope and dreams._

John was looking at me with a smile. He looks so happy now. I rock out in my guitar; it was sort of a guitar solo.

 _Well, I will provide of you_

 _And I'll stand by your side_

 _You'll need a good companion now_

 _For this part of the ride_

 _Leave behind your sorrows_

 _Let this day by the last_

 _Tomorrow there'll be sunshine_

 _And all this darkness past_

 _Big wheels roll through fields_

 _Where the sunlight streams_

 _Oh meet me in land of hope and dreams._

People are now jumping and dancing with the song.

 _This train_

 _Carries saints and sinners_

 _This train_

 _Carries losers and winners_

 _This train_

 _Carries Whores and gamblers_

 _This train carries lost souls_

It all gets quite as I sang quietly. I look around to see John with tears of joy. His Grandpa hugs him tight.

"I told you…the one that finds your necklace and returns it; is your true love"

John laughs along with his Grandpa. John kisses his cheek.

 _This train_

 _Carries saints and sinners_

 _This train_

 _Carries losers and winners_

 _This train_

 _Carries Whores and gamblers_

 _This train carries lost souls_

I look at everyone as they sang along with me. I smirk and continued.

I said this train

Carries broken hearted

This train

Thieves and sweet souls departed

This train

Carries fools and kings thrown

This train

all board

 _I said this train_

 _Dreams will not be thwarted_

 _This train_

 _Faith will be rewarded_

 _This train_

 _The steel wheels singing_

 _This train bells of freedom._

I kept on playing. Everyone was now cheering. John comes up to me and kiss my cheek.

"Come on this train" I sang "People get ready"

John comes along and sings "You don't need no ticket"

"All you gotta do is get on board" sings John's grandpa.

"On board this train" I sang "People get ready…you don't need no ticket…you don't need no ticket…"

"Just thank the lord…"

The song faded and got slower. John kisses me with smile. People are cheering for us.

"The song was awesome" he said with a smile.

"Well…I like that song"

John laughs with me. I kiss him again.

"This train will take us to our future" I said with a smirk. "To the Land of Hopes and Dreams"

John and I kiss each other.

* * *

We walk up to my brother's grave. John had some flowers along with Randy. Glen was looking at me with worry. I knelt down in front of his grave.

"I'm going to miss you brother" I said as I place a necklace on his tomb. I held out a hand for John. "This is John…your new brother in law"

John smiles as he rubs my shoulders.

"I know you are in a better place now…" I said "I am too…"

John kisses my cheek. I got up along with John. He places the flowers and we went back to the house. I look back with a smile.

I hug John closer to me. We can live on strong; and be happy forever.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
